sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderhead (episode)
Sonic For Hire: Thunderhead is the sixth episode of the sixth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the seventy-first episode overall. In this episode, Sonic manages to fix everything using the Epoch, but discovers that Thunderhead has been claimed to the real Sonic due to his absence because of travelling through time. Plot Sonic returns to Eggman's castle, with Fat Eggman asking if Sonic is here with food, mentioning that Triple Meat P'Zones from Pizza Hut are the only thing keeping him alive, as they function as a sort of reactor for his heart. Sonic says that he doesn't have any food, but he managed to find the Epoch. Fat Eggman mishears "Epoch" as "Ewok", but still wants to eat the "furry little fucker". Sonic tells Eggman that he's going to use the Epoch to go back in time again, fix everything, and make it so everyone lives the good life. Eggman's excess fat may or may not be cutting off the circulation to his brain, as he becomes delusional and thinks that he's wasting away into nothing. Sonic questions why exactly he is friends with his former nemesis. Sonic uses the Epoch to once again go back to Sonic & Knuckles, ''after his past self arrives, but before Eggman does. When 90's Knuckles gets to his "throwin' and blowin'" phrase, Sonic says it at the same time as him, as well as beating him to "Don't go there, Beeyotch!". 90's Knuckles' confusion on how Sonic knew what he was going to say kills him by literally blowing his mind. When Future Eggman shows up in the mech, he questions what exactly happened to 90's Knuckles. Sonic throws 90's Knuckles' corpse at Future Eggman's mech, with Sonic mentioning that this 'should' potentially fix the future. When Sonic returns to his own time, he finds that his friends are all back to normal, and he still has his huge mansion. He becomes stoked, and begins asking his friends to get drunk and start singing "Sweet Caroline". He sings the song himself, albeit getting the words wrong. Tails is surprised to see Sonic, since he hadn't been expecting him to show up. Just then, Thunderhead, wearing a blue version of his usual garb, comes in talking about how he pulled some ass wine out of his "cellar", when he demands to know what the "imposter" is doing in his house. Sonic is understandably confused, mentioning that the mansion belongs to him, even trying to point out the paintings as proof. Though the paintings now have Thunderhead painted on them instead. Sonic asks Tails what exactly is going on. Tails reveals that when Sonic was adventuring through time, in the present, he's been missing for years. Thunderhead has been making appearances dressed as Sonic for all that time, and is now considered universally to actually '''be' Sonic. Sonic rebukes this, and offers a challenge. Sonic remembers that everyone knows him for one thing, which Thunderhead guesses is "tweaking on bath salts and dry-humping JCPenney's mannequins." Sonic clarifies that he is referring to the spin-dash. He bets that whoever can perform the best spin-dash gets to be the real Sonic. Thunderhead gets ready to hump mannequins, but Tails has to step in and clarify for him. Twice. In Green Hill Zone, the spin-dash contest is in full swing. Sonic manages to execute a perfect spin-dash through a loop, while Thunderhead fails to get his feet over his head once. He finally technically does it when he flops onto his back, breaking one of the bottles of wine in his ass. As Sonic mentions how good it feels to be the one, true Sonic, a flash of light occurs. Sonic immediately guesses that the Epoch has been stolen again, and mentions that he should start locking it. Tails diverts Sonic's attention to a power-up monitor displaying a TV setup. It seems that the Epoch was stolen by President Potato during a drunken spree, and as she heads off for Pop-Tarts, Mario pops up behind her podium, having been brought back to live via time travel. Sonic lets out one of the longest f-bombs in the series. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Fat/Future/Present Doctor Eggman *90's Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Earthworm Jim *Gilius Thunderhead *Princess Potato *Mario Transcript To be added. Video To be uploaded. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6